Tom Riddle and The Secrets of Life
by Jason Pandora
Summary: Alright so its stiff and Tom doesnt grow up in an orphanage just read the story. It will get better, i promise. R
1. The Birth of a Riddle

The cold and mist shrouded this night in an old English home. The windows were open to allow the access of fresh air into the building. Shrieks and Moans could be heard from inside the large mansion of a home. This home belonged to one of the most respectable men of England, a lawyer by the name of Ian Riddle and his lovely wife Margaret Riddle.  
  
For years this mid-aged couple had wanted nothing more than a child to call their own, to teach something else how to live, instead of being taught how to live. This dream was about to become reality. This night Margaret was all alone in her home, as her Husband was fighting the war. This night Margaret Riddle gave birth to her first and only son, Tom M. Riddle. "Tom, you are going to grow up in a generation of hate, so you must be careful, and I will make sure you will receive the best education money can by. I want you to be as smart and as powerful a man as your father is." Tom' mother, Margaret said.  
  
It was the year nineteen-twenty-six, it is now the year nineteen-twenty- eight. For the first time in years, the sun was able to break through the rain clouds and this made the two year old boy, Tom a very happy boy. Him and his mother were out in the field one day picking blueberries to make a pie. "Mom, what would happen if all of the blue-berries were gone?" Asked Tom, "Oh, Tom. Now why would the blueberries be gone? Did you eat them?" Margaret said in reply to the question. "No mommy, I squish them like this." Tom said, and than he picked up one blueberry from the feild and held it between his index finger and his thumb, and he squashed the fruit. "Someday, just like your father Ian you will be smart enough to do that to anything. You could put the entire world under your thumb and hold it for as long as you want it." she told her son, as any mother would. "Mommy, I have a question." Tom said, but before his mother could respond a car pulled up in the yard. "Tom, now go over and play in the field but don't go too far now. Mommy will be over here talking to our visitor." she told him. She knew the man to be Constable Rubin from down the road. He and her husband had been best friends for as long as she could remember. From the field a loud yell of depression was heard, and Tom from the tall grass looked at his mother face. As he looked up he noticed that his mother was already looking at him and they were now starring at each other eye to eye. The police officer patted Margaret on the back as he went back to his car and drove off down the lane. She put her hand over her eyes and began to walk to the field where Tom was sitting down starring at her still, wondering if anything was the matter...Margaret fell down.  
  
When she came to her senses the first thing she seen was her son Tom, who at the time was sitting at the foot of her bed and looking at the wall. She called his name twice, as if she were out of breath, "Tom, Tom." she had said. "Mommy, what is the matter? What Happened to you." he asked, but she was silent. Than as half of an hour had passed she asked, "Tom, how did I get inside?" as she looked curiously into the eyes of her child, "I yelled to that man, and ran to him. He seen me, and he came back to help." He said, "You really are just like your father Tom, except for these." she said, "Except for what?" asked Tom wonderingly, "These!" she exclaimed as she pointed to her sons eyes. "You have my eyes." "I do? How do I have your eyes? They are on you." "Oh Tom, so innocent you are. You have the same kind of eyes as me. Deep blue eyes." she told him. "Mommy, before you fainted I was going to ask you a question." Tom said quietly. For some reason, she knew what the question was going to be, so she rolled over on her side. "Mom, can I please ask you a question?" "What is it Tom?" she asked as if she did not know. "When am I going to get to meet my father?" he asked. "Tom, remember that man that was here before?" Tom's mother asked. "Yes, how? Is he my father." he answered with another question. "Well, you could say that, and he is going to be around a lot more often these days. Now leave me and go to sleep." Margaret said.  
  
That night around midnight by his watch, Tom woke up to foot steps just outside of his room. Carefully he stepped out and carefully he crept down the stairs. It was a stormy night and the thunder scared Tom. With one crack of thunder he fell down the rest of the stairs. Than a flash of lightning lit up the nearly pitch black home. A shadow was seen than in the bath room, and as curious a boy he is Tom went to check it out. He entered the bath room and he heard struggling from behind the shower curtain. Just than a sudden chill went down his spine and in an instant of curiosity Tom Riddle threw open the shower curtain and immediately looked at the water and another thunder crack sent him into the shower. Now in the water another flash of lightning shown the water to be red. Tom gathered himself together and backed up as fast as a two year old could. He bumped across something. When he turned to see what it was there, it was the hanging corpse of his mother, Margaret Riddle. Tom rushed to the phone to make a call to the officer that was at his house before. "May I speak to Wubin please?" Tom asked, "Speaking, is that you Tom? What are you doing up so late?" asked the officer. "I think there is something wrong with my mother again."  
  
Days later at the feuneral, something happened as the service ended. "You know Tom, I promised your mother before she passed away that I would take care of you. So that is what I will do. From now on as hard as it will be, you will be my responsibility okay.  
  
Seven years later, Tom Riddle was nine, and on the way home, he crossed the most strange but yet familiar man. Who is he, and why do I know him? Tom asked himself over and over again. Than he caught himself turning around to look at the man and the most peculiar thing happened...The man was crouched down starring at him. Tom walked over to the man and started to look around. "Hello Thomas." The man said, "Come take a walk with me." Tom was no fool. He knew he wasn't aloud to. "My Father Said that I should never speak to strangers." Tom told the man. "Well I guess now to you, I would be a bit of a stranger. Your father must be a smart man, who is he?" The man asked curiously with a strange look to his face. "Officer Rubin. He isn't my real father though. My real father was killed in the war." Tom said and than he put a smile on and hugged the man. He noticed why the man looked so familiar.  
  
"Well Rubin is a pretty good guy, but your real father was not killed in the war. He was lost while on a mission. He some how managed to find himself in the "Different World". You probably heard of this world before. A world of dragons that breath fire, wizards use magic, witches fly brooms, and a world where you are taught how to do these things. However what you probably didn't know about this world is that people like you and me can live alongside vampires and wizards, much like you live alongside your next door neighbor. Now your father went there and picked up a teaching job at a school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He taught the students there the ways of us. The ways of the people that can not use magic. He did this because he was told that if he completed a term contract that his son would be accepted into Hogwarts. His term is up now, and he will be waiting for you on your next birth day at Hogwarts. You will receive more instructions in times to come. REVELENTA!" The man said and than he turned into an envelope.  
  
The envelope clearly read: "For: Tom Riddle" and on the back of it was a seal. It had a logo on it that read Hogwarts and below that was the school motto: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus" which roughly translates into: "Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon". He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts: "You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of what you will need to attend school..." and it continued to list school supplies and wardrobe, and also instructions on how to get to Hogwarts.  
  
After these events taking place, Tom decided that it was too much for him and he went back to his home. It wasn't until his birthday that Tom would tell Rubin about the man, and how he wasn't really a man at all, and about Hogwarts. Rubin was left feeling lonely as the boy was the only family that he had left, however he understood that Tom had no choice but to leave. Tom Marvolo Riddle, was about to enter an entirely different world. 


	2. The Train Game

I am going to get to see my father today. Tom thought to himself as he was packing a trunk for the days journey. Than up the stairs he heard a footstep beginning to walk. And his room swung open, it was Rubin. "Tom, are you sure that you want to go? These people are well different." he said. While still packing he began to talk to his foster father. "How do you know what witches and wizards are like?" he asked. "There is something you need to know about that place son. They live in a different world for a reason. People do not like what they are not used to and they are not used to little creatures or magic, so magic was used to hide this different world from the rest of the world. If people like you were ever caught here in this world bad things would happen. Your father does not like it for you to be going there and I am sure of that, but this way you will get away from the war." Rubin told him. "Oh look at the time it is almost quarter- after nine. The train leaves in forty-five minutes I have to go."  
  
Rubin picked up Tom' bags and left out the door. That day weird things were happening. There were people dressed up like it was Halloween but they were all dressed in unison. Black robes with a red trim around it. Children and even adults alike dressed all the same. Rubin just directed Riddle to the car, where he packed his trunk into the car and drove off.  
  
Together they drove around looking for the train station where he would find Hogwarts Express and he would get to meet his father. It was just about nine-thirty when they finally found the station. "Rubin, are you going to come in with me?" asked Tom. "N-n-n-n-o I cannot. Just find a loading cart and find the train. Here is your ticket. Remember to write now Tom. I will miss you around the house." he said. "Alright, bye Rubin. Thank you." Than he grabbed the trunk from the back of the car and waved goodbye as his father old automobile drove off down the way.  
  
Inside the train station he seen more and more people dressed in robes. Tom than went around asking for directions to the train. Where would Hogwarts express be? That is what he would ask. Most people didn't know what he was talking about and that it was a joke. The other people that did know what he was talking about told him track nine-and-three quarters, and Tom that they were all playing a large joke on him. However, could they all be playing a joke on him. He questioned himself and of-coarse the other people that told him, but he continued looking for the track, nine-and- three quarters. Track one, track two, track three, track four, track five, track six, track seven, track eight, track nine, track ten, but no tracks in between. He than spotted somebody that was his own age, although he was quite large to be a ten year old boy.  
  
"Hello." he said to the tall boy. "G'day, how may I help ya?" the boy asked Tom. "I was looking for a train called the Hogwarts Express." he told him. "Than you would be looking for track nine-and-three quarters wouldn't you than." the boy continued on. "I know that but I can not find it, and the letter says that the train leaves in five minutes at ten-oclock" he said to the boy. "Alrighty than, follow me." the boy said. That boy than went between gates nine and ten and ran at a steady pace towards a pillar...He went through. When he went through, Tom followed him. The first thing he noticed was that everybody except him was wearing the black and red robes, and there was a red train on the track that read: Hogwarts Express. Looking up, Tom seen that there was a sign that said nine-and- three quarters. A hand than grabbed Tom by the shoulder, "Hurry up than, you wouldn't want to miss the train now would you"? It was the boy that helped Tom find his way to the train. "I will get us a room to sit in." he said. Then they were in the room. There was himself, the boy, and an adult that looked to be sleeping at the time. "I forgot to say thank you for helping me out back there. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. What is yours?" asked Tom. "Very well Tom. I am Rubeus Hagrid, but my friends just call me Hagrid." he told Tom, "And I, I am Professor Fudge. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and you Mr. Riddle must be the boy I have heard so much about. Your father told me much of you, well what he knows of you." Professor Fudge said to Tom, "Now you should probably get some rest. Before you know it you will be arriving at Hogwarts. 


End file.
